Apples and Blossoms A series of Drabbles
by Etoile Tsubasa
Summary: Hibari Kyoya rarely learns lessons, but he did learn one. He should not get drunk. Rated T. HibarixI-Pin; Drabbles that will be either updated daily or weekly. All characters. Ranging from K-T.
1. The Girl Who was a Butterfly

Author's Note: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters are copyrighted to Akira Amano.

---------

At times like these, it's hard to wonder if he'll ever see the butterfly.

All he sees, touches, kisses, is the blood on his lips after a fight. Fighting is all he does, and he lusts for more. He just cannot get enough.

It's a wonder if he'll see her crying for him.

"Hibari-san," says the tiny girl's voice. He studies her, watching her roundish face turn pink. She tries to hard. But she is going for it anyway. This little five year old, all bundled up in her scarf, jacket and mittens, her tiny eyes looking at her feet as she tries to cope with this unnatural feeling. He would know, he's never felt it before either.

"Yes." His answer is more a statement than a question.

"H-here!" the five year old girl holds up a box. He cocks his head and kneels down so that her head was now the same level as her knees. He takes the box gingerly, curiously holding the lavender box with a simple, yet messily tied, white ribbon over it. He then...smiles. The corners of his lips twitch as they curve up, into a smile that spoke of general kindness.

"Thank you."

She looks down, rubbing her mittens together. Her smile is wide. He then leans over, and presses his lips to her cheek. A gesture, of no meaning to him, but to her, it means the world. She squeaks, and runs away before anything bad happened to her.

At times like these, she wonders if he noticed her.

The butterfly.

-------

HibarixI-Pin


	2. A Tale of a Girl Named Nagi

Author's Note: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters are copyrighted to Akira Amano.

Influenced by a bit of the manga closer to the end, a bit of nudity, and drama, so this is T.

----

As I lay here, on the cold asphalt, I can't help but be scared. I mean, a moment ago, I was only trying to help that poor cat try to make its way across the street. And the next, something hit my stomach. I thought it was a person, accidentally bumping into me. You know, like on the walkway. So I was going to say excuse me, but...I couldn't. I felt so weak. And I smelt blood. I thought that was weird, since bumping into a person shouldn't cause me to bleed, but then...

I was on the ground, in my own blood, just laying there. I remember no pain. Just, being there. My eye felt weird, and my stomach felt numb as well. And, here we are, back to where I get scared.

"M...m..mommy..." I whisper, blood blocking my voice from being heard. I gurgled, a pathetic little noise. I soon began to cry. Because, I knew that in all actuality, Mommy didn't care. She never has and she never will. My stepfather was all the same. The kids at school, even the teachers who knew I was the best in class. I was a shadow, an unimportance in EVERYBODY'S life.

That's when I started to get angry. All of this hatred poured into my heart and I shut my eyes at the pain this anger brought. These people, humans, they're just disgusting. Letting someone rot from the inside out, tearing you up inside. I always felt lonely and it bothered me on occasion, but when I saw them for who they really were, I couldn't help but be sick. I gritted my blood stained teeth and I curled into a little pathetic ball.

As my last effort of moving was exhausted, I felt my body become weaker and weaker. I heard muffled sounds around me, and I was not too sure what was going on. I think someone called an ambulance. Perfect. Why couldn't they just let me die? I mean, I'm NOTHING.

But, something, deep within my mind, stirred me. It was a boy's voice. Laughing.

"Kufufufufufu," he said.

_What a strange laugh_, I thought to myself. But I couldn't help being intrigued my it. It sounded so warm and inviting. My heart jumped at the sound, thudding in my chest. I was surprised because I thought I was at my limit.

It was a dream, I don't know what happened after those sounds died away. But all I wanted to do was reach out and find that voice. Find the body it belonged to. So, I pulled myself, through darkness and hell.

Hell is interesting. There were so many images. Six to be exact. And...I was disturbed.

As I moved towards the beautiful voice, I first found myself floating. Downwards. It was cloudy and mysterious. I felt cold and scared. _W-what's happening?_ Laughter. Not like the one from before. They dripped with slime, and they told me stories. Told me how I was pathetic, unnoticed, a FAILURE. Things I knew, I so knew, but I couldn't help but grab my head and scream. Those voices, wrapping around me a million times over...

_Make it stop! Make it stop!_ I pleaded. It felt hot, like I was seeping through lava. I felt my skin burn, I twisted and moved, and I sunk deeper, and deeper until...

I landed in black.

It does sound odd, right? But there I was, on the solid ground, unharmed. No burns on my skin, no voices cackling at me. Nothing. I opened my eyes and sat up, curious of to where I was. I turned and I saw animals. Hundreds, and thousands of animals. My eyes widened at the sight.

Deer, Panthers, Snails, Jellyfish, Giraffes, and even, cats. I couldn't help but cry when I saw the little black cat from before. I got up, stumbled to the cat and fell on my knees. Scooping up the thing, I burried my face into its belly and said,

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

It mewled at me and then lifted its head. I followed, watching as all of the animals ran. Even the cat jumped and fled. And as I squinted my eyes to see, I found snakes. Hundreds of them, slithering to me. They were menacing, scary, and, bewitching. I was frozen as they moved around me, slithered onto my legs and wrapped around me. It wasn't painful, but as their golden eyes stared into mine, I felt their venom already piercing my heart.

But then everything felt like it moved. And next thing I knew, I was on the ground, crippled by pain. It felt nothing like I have felt before. It was constant, rapidly stabbing everywhere. Most mostly, my stomach and eye. _Why...why are they hurting me? Why so much my stomach and eye?_ Little did I know that I was in surgery at that time, with doctors furiously trying to piece my organs and eye back together.

As before, everything moved and soon, nothing. I was floating in nothing. Compared to everything else, this I feared the most. I thought I was lost, because literally, nothing was there. I was nothing, there was nothing. I couldn't scream, move, because I felt invisible. Such a fear compared to the pain before, I preferred that over this...

But then I found myself in water. I saw a blue glow light up the black as I lay there, surrounded by beautiful, clear, blue liquid. It was cold, but inviting. I sighed and closed my eyes, and let myself relax in the water. And soon, I smelt lotus flowers. That they were delectable, this smell. Nothing like I have smelt before. I was introduced to so much here, in this dream. But what did it all mean? But then, something interrupted me.

"They say she lost her right eye and most of her organs. That she won't make it"

"Hey now, they said that they could save her if they have a doner."

"I am NOT cutting up my body for the girl! A child!"

"Hush, she'll hear you!"

"No she won't, she's in the ICU, she can't hear us."

I open my eyes and I find myself in the hospital, machines beeping around me, and myself in my bed, naked, not even a hospital gown covering me. I suppose that's logical, my stomach is bandaged and needs to be seen but...

"I can't believe I heard them," I say.

And then, as teared came to my eyes---I mean...eye...one..eye...I realized. This was the worst place out of all of them. I hated it. Someone, take me out of here. Anyone!

"My dear, as one cycle ends, another begins. That's how it goes."

"W-what?"

As I felt my eyes close, I was sent to another place. It was beautiful. Lush green grass, healthy trees, a clear river, flowers around me. I sat up in my bed and I saw him.

I can't describe how he looks because he is flawless. Blue hair flowing gently in the warm breeze, pale, olive toned skin, a clean white shirt, black dress pants, long, slender feet, and...his face. It was entrancing. His full lips, perfect nose, wonderful smile, wide forehead, and, eyes. His eyes. One was a beautiful ocean blue, and the other, blood red. They pulled me in, and I felt my pulse race. He was...

"Ah, it seems you have found me. I was wondering what that was before. It seems you have found yourself going through the six hells. How rare," he told me. His voice was like a symphony.

"Hells? There are many?" I ask.

"Kufufufu! You're adorable with those questions! But yes, there are six. The first one consists of illusions, designed to put you in an eternal hell of pain and suffering; of images unimaginable. The second is flowers. Roses display that hell wonderfully. They're luscious, but so dangerous."

As he spoke, I drew myself from my bed. My hair moved in front of my right eye as I shifted from the bed to the grass. When my feet touched the ground, I felt so comforted. I looked at him, and I couldn't help but move myself closer.

"The third," he continued, "was Animals. They're primitive yet dazzling, don't you think? Having their own defenses. My personal favorite are snakes. Such wondrous creatures, but misunderstood. The fourth, was pain. Every hell has its special pain, but this one in particular, is physical. It is so excruciating, that no being trapped there would ever survive. The sixth, is nothing. It is one of the darkest because there is absolutely nothing there. That alone can cripple someone's mind."

I was so close to him. But I kept my distance. Only a few feet away, I looked into his eyes, completely drawn in by this boy.

"Why did you skip the fifth one? You did skip one."

"Ahh, my little doll, that is because you experienced it all of this time."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My dear, you see," he said, reaching a hand to my face and stroking my cheek gently, "the fifth hell, the most dangerous, painful, unbearable hell, is the realm of humans. And, judging by these scars, you, like me, have been treated to a life of suffering by the pieces of trash we call humans."

I stare at him, confused, but...he understood me. A person, just like me, but was he a person? He seemed more like my savior. I could almost cry. I desperately wanted to touch him, and run my fingers through his hair. Is this was love was like? I couldn't believe I was in front of this boy, naked, exposed, vulnerable and wanting to touch him.

"But, perhaps you are of use to me. After all, we are so alike. I would be foolish to let you slip away. I could help you, make you whole again. Make it so you won't live in hell anymore."

"I trust you," I say, undoubted by my words, "I want to help you."

"I will do the same for you."

And, he held out his hand. I wasn't hesitant when I took it. It was warm, so warm. He pulled me in, held me, so gently, and kissed me. I wasn't scared, I wasn't afraid, and I wasn't alone. His lips against mine was nothing I have ever dreamed of. I felt accepted, wanted, and loved. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and held on to him. He was my new beginning.

He pulled away, resting his forehead on mine, grinning.

"Kufufufu, that was interesting."

"That was my first kiss," I blurted.

"Mine as well," he answered back.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro."

"Mukuro...Mukuro-sama."

" 'sama'? Kufufufu, and what is yours?"

"huh?" I asked.

"Your name, my dear."

"Nagi."

"Nagi, such a plain name. However, it will be mine forever."

I didn't understand at the time, but after that, he was the only person who called me Nagi ever again. Not that I minded, I never wanted anyone to say it again. Only he was allowed to. But, as he said, another cycle ended. Nagi, was dead. Or at least, most of Nagi. The fraction of Nagi that was left was the piece that Mukuro-sama owned. And I allowed that. Because, now I began a new life. My life as Dokuro Chrome.

---

The tale of Nagi, hope you liked it!


	3. Get Your Mind Out of the Gutter, Kyoya!

Author's Note: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters are copyrighted to Akira Amano.

Rated T for slightly mature references.

----

Raindrops fell silently outside. Or so it would to somebody who was NOT hung over.

The figure inside of the japanese styled house groaned and sat up, glaring at the grey colored land before him. He couldn't believe he selfishly let himself be vulnerable to this point. Getting drunk was very unorganized. Very...HERBIVORE-LIKE.

But that's what happened. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair and muddily recalled the night before. It was dark...he was in his room...and...something...

He growled with annoyance. He couldn't remember who was there. Tsunayoshi? No, he is with his wife somewhere. Gokudera? No, he did not and would not allow himself to associate with ALL of those herbivores. But there was one he remotely tolerated. But only if he did not shout "TO THE EXTREME!" in that raspy, manly voice of his.

"Ah. That's who it was." he muttered.

Yes, Ryohei came bursting in as he was doing his work. Shouting happily and saying things about memories and Namimori, and things that. After trying to push the herbivore out of the door with remarks, Ryohei just wandered over, placed the bottle of sake on his papers and said,

"Hibari, shut up and drink with me."

He did. Which probably shocked both of them. And they actually talked about a lot of things;work related and nonwork related.

"So, did you ask her yet?" Ryohei said after a few more sips.

"Is that any of your business."

"No, but you actually falling in love is rare. No. Scratch that. A once in a lifetime, blue moon miracle!" Ryohei exclaimed loudly.

"We are already dating. Now shut up about it." Hibari growled.

"Good, because I invited a few people! Two makes company but three's a party!"

"You are a loudmouthed idiot."

Ryohei learned after awhile not to loose his cool around his very sarcastic "friend". But this was an exception.

"SHUT UP! I am sick of you insulting me! AHHHH, you get my blood so BOILED!" Ryohei shouted. But, after breathing for a few seconds, he grinned widely. "Anyway, just a few. Someone especially for you!"

Hibari growled and rubbed his temples. More herbivores. One thing he hated most was a large gathering of these annoying people. And now he was going to have to deal with them. And, sure enough, all of the guardians seemed to show up. All but Rokudo Mukuro, and Hibari sighed with a little bit of ease that he wouldn't have to deal with the worst annoyance out of all of the Guardians.

But, all of the loud mouths showed up. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo crowded around Ryohei. Chrome and Haru showed up as well, and Hibari didn't even know why those girls were there. But, one he was more interested in was the young Chinese girl who nervously stepped into the room crowded with adults.

He watched as she tried to scoot next to himself, shuffling nervously as she sat next to him. She glanced and quietly said "hello, Kyoya-san."

"I-Pin," he greeted.

They sat in silence for a bit before he felt her tiny fingers lace in between his. He sighed contently and leaned his head on top of hers.

"Make the herbivores go away," he pleaded.

"T-they're adults, I really cannot...I'm sorry Kyoya-san," she said.

"mmm..."

But soon their quiet moment was interrupted when Ryohei brought the whole group to them. Loud, chattering voices. Hibari swore he twitched.

But, that's all his memory could allow. He groaned and got up. He knew there was more! And his mind remembered something.

It was a few hours later. Half of the group, mainly Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru, and Ryohei, had passed out drunk on the floor. Chrome was sitting there, hiccuping and trying to decide if she should leave or not. And Lambo, almost completely smashed, grinned stupidly and laid back, repeating "Lambo-san is NOOOOTTTT drunk!" Over and over.

Hibari's face was flushed. He knew he drank too much. Going over three tiny cups of sake usually did him in. Low tolerance to alcohol... He turned to see I-Pin staring at him curiously.

"You alright?" she asked oh, so innocently.

"Uh huh," he replied. His eyes focused on her cute lips however. They were the right shade of pink.

"I think you're drunk, Kyoya-san," she said at last.

"I would never, ever do something so herbivoreish," he exclaimed.

"But you are," she answered flatly.

"hmph," he grunted.

"Come, I'll get you to bed," she said.

So, he was helped up and taken to his room. The walk was NOT graceful by any means. He tripped at one point, falling on top of her and sending them right onto the floor of his room.

"Whoops," he said uncharacteristically.

"Oh, Kyoya-san!" she puffed, "You're just a bit heavy!"

"Am I..."

And he kissed her. Now, being kissed by a very drunk man would and should freak anyone out. And I-Pin was stuck making out with her very drunk boyfriend, but because she was a teenager and didn't really understand the situation, she kissed back.

Hibari scowled at the memory. He forced her into that, and he thought that was the best kiss they shared. And, then, he thought, what if we did... "Oh crap."

He stumbled to the floor and popped back up and looked into his bed. She wasn't in there. He panicked more. Quickly finding his cell in his shirt, he dialed her number and anxiously heard it ring, and ring.

"Hello?"

"I-Pin, did we do anything last night?"

"No, you passed out in the middle of kissing me, so I dragged you into your bed. Kyoya-san, I really can't believe you would have your mind in the gutter like that. You should never drink again."

"I agree."

And so he did.

---

Haha, I always wanted to do something like that. HibarixI-Pin is my OTP, to all who's reading. But I will do other pairings. It may take me awhile to do pairings like TsunaxMukuro, since I'm not to keen on it, but I will try and do a GokuderaxTsuna net time, since I love that pairing!

Thanks for reading! Sorry if Hibari was a bit out of character, but wouldn't you be too after something like that?


End file.
